the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric shock
Electric shock is a recurring song in the show. It is performed by f(x) and it serves as the theme song for the electric company and the work process in there. lyrics E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock 전 전 전류들이 몸을 타고 흘러 다녀 기 기 기절할 듯 아슬아슬 찌릿찌릿 충 충 충분해 네 사랑이 과분해 격 격 격하게 날 아끼는 거 다 알아 블랙홀처럼 (Yeah) 빨려들어가 (Haha) 끝이 안보여 (Yeah) 떨어져 쿵 (Oh) 여기는 어디? (Yeah) 열심히 딩동딩동 대체 난 누구? (A-Ha) 머릿속이 빙그르르르르 점점 빨라지는 Beat 점점 더 크게 뛰는데 이미 한계를 넘어선 I’m In Shock Kry/Lu E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock 전 전 전압을 좀 맞춰서 날 사랑해줘 기 기척 없이 나를 놀래키진 말아줘 충 충돌 하진 말고 살짝 나를 피해줘 격 격변하는 세계 그 속에 날 지켜줘 의사 선생님 (Yeah) 이건 뭔가요? (Haha) 숨이 가쁘고 (Yeah) 열이 나요 (Oh) 말문이 막혀 (Yeah) 귓가는 딩동딩동 눈이 막 부셔 (A-Ha) 머릿속은 빙그르르르르 점점 빨라지는 Beat 점점 더 크게 뛰는데 이미 한계를 넘어선 I’m In Shock Kry/Lu E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric Electric Electric Shock 나의 모든 걸 사로잡은 Energy 그 눈빛 속에 강렬한 Laser Laser 내 맘 깊은 곳 증폭되는 Synergy 대체 끝이 없는 너의 Gage Gage 점점 빨라지는 Beat 점점 더 크게 뛰는데 이미 한계를 넘어선 I’m In Shock Kry/Lu E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock translation E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock The electric shocks are flowing down my body About to faint, risky, electrifying It’s enough, your love is too much for me I know you violently value me Like a black hold (yeah) I get sucked in (haha) I can’t see the end (yeah) I fall, boom (oh) Where am I? (yeah) Ding dong ding dong Who am I? (a-ha) My head is spinning The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Set the voltage, love me Don’t shock me without any notice Don’t crash into me but slightly avoid me Protect me from this sudden changing world Doctor (yeah) What is this? (haha) I’m out of breath (yeah) and I have a fever (oh) I can’t speak (yeah) in my ears are ding dong ding dong My eyes are blinded (a-ha) My head is spinning The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric Electric Electric Shock This energy takes up everything of me In your eyes are strong laser lasers Deep in my heart, the synergy is amplifying It’s endless, your gauge gauge The beat is getting faster It’s beating louder more and more I’ve already gone past the limit I’m in shock, e-electric shock Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric (Nanananananana) E-E-E-Electric Shock trivia - It is the first song by f(x) that has ever been introduced in the show. Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in Korean